The Avengers Tail
by Thisaintausername
Summary: The avengers are wandering the streets of Magnolia! What happens when they stumble across the Fairy Tail guild and decide to stay a while...? Not that they have much of a choice in the matter.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi there,  
This is my first fanfic so it would be nice if you reviewed.  
Other than that have fun!**

The Fairy Tail guild was bustling as usual. People were rushing in and out constantly, most on important business (aka quests). Team Natsu was on an off day as both Lucy and Gray were having trouble functioning in the heat. Elfman was standing on the bar telling everyone to man up and stop wussing about the heat but no-one was listening (were they ever?). Lucy and Erza were trying to relax in the pool while Natsu and Gajeel informed Gray that he was an ice princess with Juvia trying to curse them for being mean to her precious Gray-sama. Cana was having a drinking contest with the master and Mira was writing NaLu fan fiction. All in all, a very normal day for the Fairy Tail guild. Almost too normal...

Bruce squinted up at the flamboyantly decorated hall with the even more flamboyantly dressed people coming in and out.  
"Should we go in and ask if they know anything?" he asked his companions.  
"It is a rather unusual looking place but there are a lot of people there and one of them is bound to know something regarding our situation" Steve replied.  
"These mortals are even more unusual than Stark!" Thor observed loudly.  
"Well standing here isn't going to help us much is it?" Without waiting for an answer, Natasha strode boldly into the hall and out of sight.  
"Hey Tasha wait!" yelled Clint as he ran after her.

The rest of the avengers stood at the entrance to the Fairy Tail guild hall, looking completely lost and confused as everyone bustled past them.  
"Come on guys I'm cooking in here!" Tony complained and started shoving through the crowd after Natasha and Clint.  
Sighing, Steve herded the others inside and moved them all into a corner where they were out of the way of passerby. The boisterous environment seemed to please Thor while Bucky became visibly nervous. They all sat down and waited for Natasha, Clint and Tony to return.

Erza P.O.V  
I was starting to wonder what the magic council wanted with us this time. Sending frogs wearing gowns and hats was one thing but sending what looked like two assassins was another matter entirely! There was a male and a female, both wore skin-tight suits and although the red haired woman was carrying no weapons, she held herself in a way that suggested that she knew how to deal with attackers. The man was more visibly armed; he held a flimsy black bow and a quiver of unusual looking arrows was strapped to his back. I drew myself from the water and requipped into my usual armour. And then I laid eyes on the third newcomer. This time it was a short, dark haired man with a fancy moustache. However what struck me most was his armour! It was red and gold and covered his entire body (he was holding the helmet). On the chest plate there was a triangular shape that emitted a bright bluish glow. I briefly wondered if that was some kind of power source before admiring the detail of the armour once more. It was fantastically crafted and not a scratch or dent was visible. The man inside the perfect armour however seemed to be slightly confused as to where he was.

I stride over until I am standing right in front of him. "Are you lost?" I ask him in an authoritative tone.  
"Kinda, I'm just looking for a couple of ninjas at the moment. Have you seen them around?" He replied in a nonchalant manner.  
"I assume you mean the two assassins?" I inquired.  
"That'd be them" he casually stated.  
"They appeared to be looking for the master. As he has been drinking their conversation might take some time you would be advised to wait. If you are willing, I would very much like to discuss the armour that you are wearing."  
"Err... okay, sure. The name's Tony by the way"  
"Erza"

Makarov P.O.V  
There were another two oddly dressed people in my guild hall. Not that I was particularly worried, I was a bit preoccupied with beating Cana at this drinking contest that I insisted on. Nevertheless they slowly made their way up to the bar where I was sitting, striking up conversations on the way.  
"Are you master Makarov by any chance?" Asked the red headed woman with a slight accent that I couldn't place.  
"Indeed I am. And who might you be?" I asked her tipsily.  
"Natasha" she replied hesitantly.  
"And this is Clint" she gestured to the blonde man standing beside her. "We're here because we have some questions."


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry I haven't updated in ages, I had no inspiration:(  
Disclaimer that I nearly forgot- I don't own fairy tail or marvel**

* * *

"We're here because we have some questions."  
Makarov considered for a moment. "Okay, ask away"  
Natasha and Clint proceeded to explain their situation.

 _Previously_

 _"_ _Jarvis report"_ _  
_ _The avengers (including Bucky, Loki and Falcon) had just appeared randomly in a forest. One moment they had been having an argument over what to name their new pet fish and the next they were in a forest. Immediately, Bucky started stressing out, wondering if he had been sent to hell for wanting to call the fish something as stupid as Findon Urie._ _  
"_ _There are no traces of technology of any kind in this area" was the program's immediate reply, "in fact, I cannot connect with any other programs, the internet or even a satellite._ _I'm_ _sorry sir but I have no idea as to your situation"_ _  
"_ _This is weird, there's no way we could have travelled far enough away from civilisation for this to be an issue" said Bruce worriedly._ _  
"_ _Now you truly understand what it is like to be Asgardian for we do not have any speaking armour, nor this technology of which you speak!"_ _  
"_ _For the last time Thor, Jarvis is a program and_ _isn't_ _actually part of the armour" said Tony grumpily._ _  
"_ _I blame Loki, he teleported us last time!" Clint accused, pointing at the god of mischief._ _  
"_ _FOR THE LAST TIME, IT WAS AN ACCIDENT!"_ _  
"_ _We know Loki" said Steve tiredly "but we need to get moving if we're to have any hope of finding civilisation before nightfall."_ _  
"_ _Alright then crew let's move out!" said Natasha, enthusiastically pumping her fist in the air._

 _Sam (Falcon) P.O.V  
_ _we had been walking for a solid 4 hours before we came across a town. The town in question was an eyeful, bustling with people and full of colour. Loki still seemed sulky about being accused by Clint and his mood had dropped even further in the midday sun. Everyone else was visibly relieved when Steve found a park with some trees for us to sit under while we discussed our next move._ _  
"_ _Well what do we do now that_ _we've_ _achieved our first goal?" Bruce asked breathlessly as he slumped against a tree._ _  
"_ _We need more information" Steve replied._ _  
_ _They sat there for a moment, catching their breath and thinking about their next move when Natasha had a brainwave._ _  
"_ _Let's go shopping!"_ _  
_ _Now none of the other avengers thought of this as a brainwave but Natasha_ _wasn't_ _one to give up easily._ _  
"_ _Come ON guys it'll be fun, we can get info without looking suspicious and take in the sights at the same time. Please?"_ _  
_ _Tony jumped up "Sounds great and besides, I need to get this suit off anyway."_

 _We all split up and agreed to meet back at the park in an hour. Natasha and Clint went to find out where they were and how the currency worked. Bruce and Tony were in charge of finding any scientific information on the area and people while trying to sneak off with spare parts. Thor and Loki had to find us new clothes and some cash. Steve, Bucky and I had to find someone who could help us find our way back to New York._

 _1 Hour Later…  
Looking around at the team I could see that our survival skills really needed some improvement. Natasha and Clint had found out that we were in a town called Magnolia in a country called Fiore. Tony and Bruce had been too busy stealing parts to remember the second part of their mission and Thor and Loki had spent the entire hour arguing over clothes. However Steve had managed to find the address of a supposedly wise man that could help us get out of our predicament so we packed up our meagre supplies and started searching._

Fairy Tail Guild Hall  
Natsu P.O.V

Hey new people! They looked pretty lost, just sitting in the corner absently trying to avoid the guild-wide brawl. The guy with the red cape looked strong and the hammer in his hand gave of strong magical energy so I discreetly chucked Gray's mug at the back of his head as hard as I could. Unfortunately it hit the dark haired guy with a green cape that had been facing the wall the entire time. He stood up, furiously I might add, and a big wave of icy wind came from his hands, hitting Elfman in the back of the head. I gave a loud snort at Elfman's and keeled over ROFLing, unfortunately directing their attention right at me.  
"THAT WASN'T MANLY!" Elfman yelled angrily, lunging at me.  
The black haired guy just picked the mug back up, considered it for a moment and spontaneously threw it at me with enough force that it knocked me off the table I was standing on. Everything went black.

Loki P.O.V

I hope I didn't kill him, that would just be annoying. Steve glared at me and I internally cringed, he was by far the most righteous person I had ever had the misfortune of meeting and knocking someone I didn't even know out didn't sit well with him. I stood up, deciding that what I really needed was a drink, and made my way over to the bar. I sat down on an unoccupied seat and put my elbows up, waiting to be served by the white-haired barmaid when I felt a tap on my shoulder.  
"Congrats on hitting flame brain in the head"  
The raven haired teen that had spoken took a seat next to me at the bar.  
"My name's Gray and I couldn't help but notice that you use ice magic" he said, offering his hand.

* * *

 **So what did you think? I will try to update more often now the story has really started;)**


End file.
